Most modern businesses rely heavily on a variety of communication systems, such as interactive voice response (IVR) systems, to administer phone-based transactions with customers, to provide customer support, and also to find potential customers. Many of the businesses record the phone-based transactions for training and quality control purposes, and some of the communication systems offer advanced speech signal processing functionalities, such as emotion recognition, for analyzing the recorded phone-based transactions.
The communication systems typically require a certain amount or length of voice or audio content, e.g., a whole phone call, to analyze and classify emotional states in the phone-based transactions. The emotional states may be analyzed and classified for the customers or company representatives. In this regard, the communication systems provide for quick and efficient review of the phone-based transactions to identify those phone-based transactions which may be desirable for training and quality control purposes.